Field of the Invention (Technical Field):
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a layered tile.
Description of Related Art:
To a limited extent, the application of ceramic tiles in gardens and on terraces is known in the art. Theoretically, layered tiles as indicated above have excellent properties, because of a combination of highly attractive appearance due to the ceramic tile and high strength due to the concrete body.
However, these known ceramic tiles do not withstand temperature and humidity fluctuations. It has shown that ceramic tiles suffer from fracture and deterioration when used outdoors. Also, it is hard to build a flat terrace with a sufficient stable base layer so as to prevent the ceramic tiles from breaking. As a con-sequence, for outdoor use these known ceramic tiles are not available on the market in a large scale.
As a consequence, there is a need for an improved manufacturing method for layered tiles, more in particular layered tiles that are comprised of a ceramic upper layer and a concrete body.